A Bride and Her Maid
by SpectrefoxXIII
Summary: (Happy Birthday to Chitaistalker!) Yang had been there for Ruby all her life. They had been the inseparable sisters. Now, Yang had one more task, to lead Ruby on her big day.


**A/N: Happy Birthday gift to my good friend Chitaistalker!**

**(RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, the Future AU is credited to Funblade and Amipai)**

* * *

A little girl, red dress, flowers in her hair. A makeshift wedding aisle. An older sister, messy blonde hair and wearing a yellow robe. She led her sister down the aisle, to a stuffed animal.

Yang watched the recording on her TV over and over again. She was leading her little sister, only three years old, down a makeshift wedding aisle. She was there to marry her off. 19 years had passed and she was getting ready to do the real thing.

_[Yang, Ruby, come on girls its time for dinner!]_

Yang felt the damp drops carve their way down her cheeks, when she heard Summer's voice. Her voice, cheery and full of love, was one that Yang remembered more than Ruby.

_She tried so hard to be the mother that I lost. And she was. Summer was there for me, always loving me, as if I was her blood-daughter._

Yang stood, wiping the tears and pausing the tape, an image of the three girls. Summer never got to see her beautiful daughters grow up, and their father didn't get to see his youngest married. Yang dried her eyes, reapplying the makeup that had run. In the closest were two dresses, one for Yang, the other for her sister, the bride-to-be. Yang threw the remote on her bed, and grabbed the dresses, stepping out into the kitchen. She picked up her keys off the counter, and left through the side porch, above the bar. Normally Yang would take her bike anywhere, but she had important cargo. She unlocked the car she seldom used, a yellow muscle car that had been a gift from Weiss Schnee.

_The little shit… I love her. Ruby chose well._

Yang started the engine, and backed out of her driveway. Turning, she drove towards the Schnee estate, where the wedding was to be held. Blake would already be there, as would all their other friends. Yang just hoped she wouldn't be late. When she pulled into the large parking center, Yang could see that streamers and tables were still being set up. With a cry of joy, she rushed into the manor, towards the rooms where Ruby would be.

_Left… left… right… no left. Dammit._

The manor was a winding twist of hallways, and the blonde had all but forgotten Weiss' directions. Thankfully a woman, furiously typing on her scroll, was nearby.

"Excuse me miss?"

A finger was her response, as the woman continuously typed. "Guests are not allowed in the manor at this time, you should have been told that at the gate."

"Yes but I-"

"If you are not one of the VIPs then you must leave. Now." The woman still did not look up from her scroll.

"Listen gal, I'm Yang Xiao Long. Name ring a bell? Sister of the bride?"

When she looked up, the woman instantly wore a face of submission. She quickly nodded her head. "Miss Long, I'm so so sorry."

Yang didn't have time for the apologies, especially the fake ones. "Look, I'm just trying to find my sister. Give a girl some directions?"

* * *

"Ruby… you look amazing."

Ruby's beauty was evident. Her crimson hair glowed in the rays of the sun, and her black dress accented her figure perfectly. A thin red rose sigil wove its way around the midsection, and wrapped to the end of the skirt. She wore sheer gloves that covered her forearms, one dark enough to cover the scars on her right arm. And her eyemask, it's red rose sigil was sharper than before, and behind it, the silver of Weiss' sigil. Ruby was perfect. Yang started to tear up, and grabbed her sister, who had grown into the beautiful woman she was.

"Mom and dad would be so proud of you darling. I know I am." Yang pulled away from the hug, and brushed the hair out of Ruby's eye. "Weiss has no clue what she's getting."

"I think she does. Just a guess. Did Blake make it?"

Blake stepped in, as if on cue, and grabbed Ruby. "I wouldn't miss it for the world Ruby."

Yang huffed. "Doesn't the Maid of Honor get something too?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Maybe." She brought Yang to her lips, and embraced her in a kiss that was a few weeks overdue. "I'm sorry I haven't dropped by."

"I think I can forgive you. Only if we cuddle tonight though." Yang smirked, and then turned once more to look at her sister. It was only on inspection that she noticed the palm sized hole in the back of Ruby's dress. "Oh shit…"

"What's wrong?"

Yang was such an idiot. She hit herself constantly in her mental world. "Sis… I'm so sorry, there's a rip in your dress. I must've ripped it while I was getting here." She clasped her hand over her mouth. "Dammit. I'm so sorry."

Ruby quickly trotted over to Yang, grabbing her sister. "Yang, it's not a big deal. Look, not angry, not upset. Look at me." With this she thrust two of her fingers underneath Yang's chin. "I'm not upset. Velvet can get this fixed."

Blake sat Yang down; the latter felt like a failure at her job. She was the Maid of Honor, the one that made sure things went right for the bride. And she ruined the dress.

_Stupid, stupid. Ugh… I need tequila._

Yang held her head in her hands, on the verge of tears. Ruining her sister's perfect day was not in her book. Yang Xiao Long wouldn't be defeated by a hole. She just had to find a way to-

"Mom."

Ruby looked over. "Sis?"

"Ruby, I'll be right back. Blake, is the bike I got for you still in Weiss' garage?"

Blake nodded, grabbing the keys from her a satchel. "Yeah, here are the keys. What're you doing?"

Yang smiled widely, and ran out without an answer. She swung her leg over the violet sport bike, revving it to life. She sped out of the Schnee manor, and headed towards the woodlands.

* * *

It had been years since Yang last stepped inside her father's home. It was a place of sadness now that he had passed. But he still had his ways of saving Yang when she need him most. Quickly unlocking the door and running up the stairs, she stepped into her father's old study, where a large trunk sat. It's dusty lid and worn leather showed it's decline of use. Kneeling down and opening it ever so gently, she was relieved when the object she needed was folded at the bottom of the trunk.

Carefully lifting it, she wrapped the object against her stomach, and huddled close to it. Revving the bike, Yang sped up the road, back towards Vale. On any other day, she would've been pulled over for speeding. But almost everyone was at the Schnee wedding, so she got away with the ninety she was doing in a forty zone. The wedding was in an hour, and she was cutting it VERY close. Bringing the bike around the trail to Weiss' place, Yang noticed she had broken through the "Do Not Enter" gateway, alerting the guards.

_Today is just NOT my day._

Almost ramming the front door, Yang kicked down the bike's stand, before running into the manor.

"Why the hell did I wear heels?" She voiced aloud.

Yang ran as fast as her legs would allow up the stairs, to Ruby's room, and practically fell in the doorway. Out of breath, sweating, and tired, Yang whined and flopped onto the chair. She beckoned Ruby over, and held her sister.

"Mom has a gift for you…"

Yang handed the object to Ruby, who unwrapped it. A long silver dress, accents embroidered with red, and a rose sigil on each sleeve, was revealed. It was the dress that Summer Rose wore when she married their father. Yang had only seen it once. She remembered how beautiful Summer looked, her shoulder length hair disheveled, bangs messy, similar to her sister. The dress was meant to be Ruby's one day. And it was this day.

"Mom…" Ruby's words were barely audible, before she collided with Yang, tears running down her cheeks. "Yang… where did you get it?"

Yang brought Ruby's red face up, wiping away each tear. "It was at Dad's, in his study. It was the one thing he had left of that day. Mom would want you to have it."

Ruby looked at the dress, and back at Yang. "I can almost see her, wearing this. If only because of Aunt Cinder being her twin. It's gorgeous… Yang, thank you so much."

They embraced once more, with Yang silently thanking Summer. Yang, having collected herself, now stood and took Blake with her. "Now, time for you to get changed. The little shit is waiting."

* * *

_This is it. Game time._

"Are you ready, love?"

"To walk my sister down the aisle? No. No one is ever ready to marry off their relative… but I love her, and Weiss. And I can't refuse." Yang's lilac eyes met Blake's amber, and she kissed her one more time for luck. "Is she ready?"

Yang looked in the direction of her best friend and helper, Velvet, who nodded. Ruby stepped out, the sleek dress perfect on her. Yang grabbed her sister's hand, the rough fingers grabbing slightly smaller, gentler ones. Yang muffled a laugh. "Remember when we used to do this for fun?"

Ruby, her silver eye watered, looked at Yang. "And you would always say, no one would take me unless you knew they were the one."

Yang tightened her hand around Ruby's before slipping her arm through the crook of Ruby's. "I have no doubts about Weiss. So let's not keep her waiting."

Yang nodded to Blake, who opened the doors before them, stepping down with Velvet. Ruby and Yang rounded the corner, and stepped out onto the red carpet.

_Thanks, mom._


End file.
